1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the static or dynamic balance of a machine or device, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for drop testing and a method to utilize the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure products maintains their original quality in operational environments and during transportation, such as after the packaging process for packaged chip structure, some final quality tests such as aging tests, electrical tests, tensile tests, solder ball connection strength tests, etc., are performed to ensure quality and reliability. Subsequently, the packaged chip products are assembled into memory modules which can be utilized in standard electronic products, such as computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, PDAs, etc. Therefore, the requirements for impact and stress tolerances are higher and the related tests are more important. The packaging industry has established a strict testing standard, such as the drop test established by JEDEC, which can calculate the shock absorbing abilities of electronic products.
Some problems are present in the prior art drop test:
1. Low repeatability of the test: The prior art test requires manual positioning of the height and angle of the test object, which may lead to inconsistent drop angles and dropped surfaces and result in inconsistent results for each drop test.
2. High test costs and long preparation times: Since the test has low repeatability, numerous testers are required, and each different design requires new additional testers. Particularly during the product development period, each test has a high price, and drop testing is a destructive experiment so that repeating tests leads to high costs.
3. Impact might occur during the drop test, and the test object may undergo non-linear movement.
4. A prior art apparatus for drop testing can only execute a single test condition with fixed test parameters; for example, under a fixed height H, an impulse generated by the drop test. When there are different package type test objects or application environments, the prior art apparatus for drop testing does not support different drop test conditions. Since each manufacturer may have different drop test standards, each test condition requires a different apparatus for drop testing, which can lead to very high costs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for drop testing to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.